


Chill

by AndTheDawnWept



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndTheDawnWept/pseuds/AndTheDawnWept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First project for the fandom, but I've got to start somewhere. Very short, oh well. Visit my archive for fic, media and more. http://asshat.0fees.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chill

Cold.  
He flinched back, eyes opening wide in the dark. The familiar mutter and shift beside him was grounding after so sudden an awakening, and he released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.  
The man's dark hair obscured his face, but his stout frame outlined beneath the thin throw blanket brought back memories of other cold night, many years behind them both.  
Sliding over carefully, the man who had become the hero of a nation took a long look at the figure by his side, his eyes halting at the faint gleam of metal.  
He know that Bucky had put his self-loathing to rest, but the reminder of that terrible day, the failure and the fall into nothingness, those were never far from either of their minds.  
Even now, beneath the blanket warmed by two bodies, the arm was cold as the ice that had swallowed his friend.  
There had been talk, early on, of a Stark Tech replacement, something less than real but more than full mechanization, but the interest had never really sunk in for the brunette, so the matter was dropped after several stern rebuffs.  
Now, as Steve Rogers watched his friend sleep, he wondered if the sensation of cold on his skin was anything close to the cold that had enveloped his friend, as he lay waiting to be discovered in the frozen gorge.  
Deciding not, he pressed closer.  
What was cold to a super soldier?  
The frigid edges of memory were infinitely more keen than any sliver of ice.


End file.
